


I Wanna Move From The Bed Down To The Floor.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Floor Sex, Gallavich, Jealous Ian, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talk???? idk, shameless us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is jealous.That's it.No other plot.Just smut. :D





	I Wanna Move From The Bed Down To The Floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Ian please just-"  
"No!" Ian interrupted, "I am not going to calm down Mickey. That asshole thinks he can get away with touching you."

"I broke his nose Ian. I think he learned his lesson." Mickey told him.

"Still," Ian began, "I think I should say something."

Mickey sighed and straddled Ian, "Have to admit you're hot when you're jealous."

Ian rolled his eyes but grinned and reached around to grab Mickeys ass, "You're just hot and I think a lot of people see that." 

"Doesn't mean I want them Ian. I love you and only you now just forget about him okay? Focus on this."

And with that Mickey began grinding on the other boy. 

Ian grinned and dug his nails into Mickeys ass through his sweat pants.

"Shit Mick." Ian groaned.

Mickey stopped his movements and ran a hand through his hair, "You know it has been like a fucking week since you fucked me." 

"You have been working a lot." Ian told him, "Working with an asshole who probably thought he'd get you one night when you worked overtime."

"Ian I said forget him." Mickey said, leaning down to kiss him, "Forget he exists. It's just us right now okay?"

Ian nodded, "Just us."

Mickey slid off his lap down to the floor, "Get these fucking jeans off." 

Ian laughed and raised his hips so Mickey could pull his pants and briefs down his legs. He tossed them behind him without even looking. 

"Shirt." Mickey ordered.

Ian took his shirt off and tossed it, "Happy now?"

"Very." Mickey spoke, pushing Ian's legs apart.

"Your pants are still on." Ian reminded him.

Mickey grinned, "But I'm not about to give myself a blowjob am I?"

"That's a sight I would love to see." Ian joked.

Mickey just rolled his eyes playfully before wrapping his hand around Ian's dick causing the red head to jerk a little.

"Calm down." Mickey said, before wrapping his lips around Ian's dick.

He went down without even thinking and began moving causing Ian's entire body to spaz out in pleasure.

"Shit!" Ian hissed, digging his nails into the couch.

Mickey closed his eyes and hummed as he continued to move his head up and down.

He took his other hand and shoved it down the front of his pants and wrapped it around his own dick. He squeezed in hopes to keep himself from cumming too fast. 

"You're such a good boy." Ian moaned, placing a hand on the back of Mickeys head.

Mickey pulled off and licked his lips, "Love you fire crotch." 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair, "I love you Mick, now get on my dick." 

"I already blew you. Maybe you should do something for me." Mickey teased.

Ian laughed before lunging forward and knocking Mickey to his back on the floor.

"Jesus, have you been working out?" Mickey asked.

"Maybe." Ian answered before kissing Mickey. 

Ian instantly relaxed at the contact. He forgot about the asshole who was trying to mess with Mickey and thought about the love of his life currently underneath him. 

He pulled back and moved down Mickeys body until he was resting between his legs. He hooked his fingers in the top of Mickey's sweat pants and began tugging them down.  
Mickey raised his hips to make it easier. Ian tossed the sweats without looking and spread Mickeys legs before grabbing his hips and raising them off the ground. 

"Wrap your legs around my neck." Ian instructed.

Mickey did, excited for what he knew Ian was going to do.

Ian kissed up the inside of Mickeys thigh sending goosebumps up the other boys skin.

Without warning Mickey, Ian instantly ran his tongue over Mickey's ass causing Mickey to groan in pleasure. 

"Shit." Mickey moaned, nails digging into the carpet, "Don't make me cum on the carpet."

Ian laughed against Mickeys ass, "Don't worry, we can always get the carpet taken out."

He pushed his tongue inside Mickey before the other boy could make a smart remark. 

"Shit." Mickey hissed, "So good."

Ian took a hand and squeezed one of Mickeys asscheeks as his tongue worked its magic inside Mickey.

Mickey continued to clench around Ian's tongue as his cock continued to harden.

Ian was just as hard and aching to be inside the other boy, to fuck him so hard he feels Ian when he goes back to work. To fuck him so hard that the other boy could sense Ian   
on Mickeys' skin and backs the fuck off. 

"Shit I need to fuck you." Ian gasped, biting down on the inside of Mickey's other thigh and placing Mickeys legs back on the floor.

"Then get in me!" Mickey exclaimed, "My dick gets any harder I'm going to die." 

Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey being dramatic as usual and slid back up over the other boy. He kissed Mickey as hard as he could.

"Get in me god damn it." Mickey mumbled.

Ian pulled back and looked down at him with a goofy grin on his face, "I know you better than that Mick. You're far from a hard ass." 

"Well I have a hard dick if that counts for anything."

Ian nuzzled his face into Mickey's neck and kissed his neck a few times, "If that's what you really want Mick."

"That's exactl-oh shit!" 

Ian pushed into the other boy without a warning causing Mickey to tighten his legs around Ian. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian groaned, "Need to start fucking you more."

Mickey let out a string of curse words, "Well focus on fucking me right now fire crotch. Move!"

Ian let out a breathless laugh and began moving faster into the other boy, slamming harder against Mickey's prostate.

"Fuck yeah." Mickey moaned, closing his eyes and allowing the pleasure to take over him.

"Feel so good." Ian groaned, digging his nails into the floor.

Mickeys' back was sticking to the floor but he wasn't complaining. He had been horny way too long and just needed to cum.

"Son of a bitch." Ian grunted. 

Mickey was so tight around him and he could feel sweat dripping down his body. All he could focus on was Mickeys face. 

His eyes were closed tight, mouth hanging open and soft moans and pants were escaping his mouth. His cheeks were flushed and Ian could see drips of sweat on his face. He was beautiful and he was going to have Ian cumming before he knew it.

"Shit Ian." Mickey groaned, "Not going to last long." 

He wrapped his hand around his own dick and began jerking as fast as he could. Ian had no energy to stop him. He knew how Mickey felt. Horny and desperate for release.

"Cum for me." Ian moaned, "Paint that beautiful skin of yours."

Mickeys toes curled and his ass clenched around Ian as his orgasm hit him. It was intense. His eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched off the floor. He was shaking from head to toe as his own cum splattered onto his skin.

The sight was enough to have Ian groaned into Mickeys neck and cumming inside the other boy. He laid there on top of Mickey as the other boy ran his fingers lazily through his red hair. Both boys were sticky and breathing hard. Felt like one word was too much energy to say.

"I'm tired." Mickey finally spoke.

Ian pulled back and grinned at the other boy. His face was glistening with sweat.

"Me too."

"But that was an amazing fuck." Mickey complimented, "Thank you for that. Thank God for jealous Ian."

Ian rolled his eyes, "Shut up and lets go take a shower."

They removed themselves from the other and stood up. Their floor was a mess but they would just clean that later. They wanted nothing more than a cold shower and their warm blankets. 

 

They slept for a total of two hours before Ian woke up and found the other boy cleaning the mess from earlier.  
"Now that the carpet is as clean as it can get, we can go make a mess where messes are supposed to be made."

"Round two?" Ian asked.

"Round two."


End file.
